Love Story
by sasuke fans
Summary: Sasuke di tinggalkan seseorang yang begitu dia cintai,  ngga pintar buat summarynya  enjoy aja deh...


Hello minna...! saya buat cerita baru nih, *ngga ada yang tanya, ceritanya sendri terinspirasi dari sebuah Film, Ok akhir kata enjoy yaa... ^^

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

**Warning** : OOC, TYPO, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan.

**Genre** : Romance & Drama

**Pair : **Sasusaku

**NB:** Semunya normal POV**  
><strong>

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**LOVE STORY**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun, nanti kita jalan-jalan lagi, yaa?"<p>

"Hn"

"Janji?"

"Iya"

Terlihat senyum yang begitu indah dari wajah gadis dengan rambut soft pinknya. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari mata onyx yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, tatapan di depannya begitu dingin, namun jelas terpancar dari raut wajahnya, kehangatan yang ia berikan kepada mata emerald yang tetap tersenyum.

.

.

.

_Terima kasih..._

_Aku sudah tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi._

_Maafkan aku, tidak bisa bersamamu selamanya._

_Tapi..._

_Aku senang, aku bahagia, telah menemukan orang sepertimu_

_._

_._

_._

"Kau telat", gumam Sakura, wajahnya agak gelisah, sekali-kali diliriknya jam tangan yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Dialihkan pandangnnya kearah jalanan, Cuma beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang dijalanan, namun orang yang ia tunggu belum juga datang. Wajah Sakura mulai cemberut, sejak 1 jam lalu ia hanya berdiri di taman konoha, kakinya mulai pegal, Sakura kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan menduduki sebuah kursi kayu yang panjang. Wajah Sakura mulai lelah menunggu, ditopangnya dagu dan pikirannya mulai melayang entah kemana. Melamun.

"Maaf, aku terlambat" Suara bariton seseorang membuyar lamunan Sakura, namun Sakura tetap tidak memandangi orang yang membuatnya kesal menunggu lama.

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak"

"Mukamu kusut"

"Ahk, sudahlah! Aku mau pulang saja" kata Sakura. Beranjak dari tempat duduknya, sebelum Sakura berjalan, tangannya sudah digenggam erat Sasuke,

"Maaf, tadi Baka Aniki menyuruhku membereskan laporan di kantor, jadi..."

"Hahaha, aku tidak marah kok" kata Sakura memotong penjelasan Sasuke,

"Hn?"

"Sudahlah, aku capek menunggumu, memangnya kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Rahasia"

"Kenapa pakai rahasia segala?" kata Sakura, menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Sakura

.

.

.

Sepertinya takdir yang mempertemukan mereka, Sasuke sangat mencintai Sakura, begitu juga Sakura. Sudah 3 tahun mereka lewati bersama, tidak pernah ada pertengkaran. Pasangan yang serasi, yang melihat mereka berdua menjadi iri. Sasuke bekerja di sebuah perusahan milik Ayahnya, Statusnya sebagai wakil direktur, dan kepala direktur adalah Itachi, kakaknya sendiri. Sedangkan Sakura bekerja di toko bunga milik Ino, sahabatnya. Tak jauh dari taman konoha, Sasuke mengajak Sakura berjalan-jalan, dan tibalah mereka di sebuah rumah yang sederhana namun indah, dengan beberapa pepohonan di sisi rumah itu.

"Ini rumah siapa?" tanya Sakura, bingung

"Rumah kita"

"Apa! Rumah ki-kita"

"Tentu"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk kita tinggali bersama, kau selalu pulang malam setelah selesai bekerja di toko Ino, tempat kostmu jauh dan sangat berbahaya, jadi aku membeli rumah ini dengan gajiku sendiri"

"Ta-tapi, ini terlalu berlebihan"

"Tidak, dan jangan tolak yang ini, kau selalu menolak pemberianku" Kata-kata Sasuke sedikit membuat Sakura mengingat kejadian-kejadian dimana Sakura selalu menolak hadiah dari Sasuke, Satupun hadiah Sasuke tidak ada yang diterimanya, menurutnya Sasuke adalah hadiah yang paling berharga buatnya dan akan dia terima dengan senang hati.

"Sakura" Kata Sasuke, merasa Sakura lagi-lagi melamun

"Iya, akan aku terima, tapi bantu aku pindahkan barang yaa"

"Tentu, sekarang juga akan aku bantu"

"Sekarang?"

"Tentu, jika kau mau" kata Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura dan sukses membuat semburat merah di pipi putih Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Di Toko Bunga Yamanaka<strong>

"Hee...! benarkah? Dia membelikanmu rumah" Teriak histeris seorang gadis pirang dengan poninya yang sedikit penutup mata kanannya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura.

"Kau tidak perlu teriak seperti itu Ino"

"Aku iri padamu, kau beruntung sekali mendapatkan si pantat ayam itu" Kata Ino sambil melipat tangan ke dadanya dan menggembungkan pipi.

"Ah, Ino, kau ada-ada saja, pertemuanku dengan Sasuke pun itu tidak disengaja, aku juga tidak tahu kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini, pertemuanku yang mendadak, dia terlalu baik, baik banget" kata Sakura sambil menata bunga-bunga tulip

"Itu takdir, kalian memang udah di takdirkan untuk bertemu, huft...seandainya waktu itu aku yang pergi, mungkin ceritanya berubah"

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK <strong>

"Sakura, tolong antarkan bunga mawar ini ke perusahaan Uchiha , ya" Kata Ino dan masih sibuk menata 100 mawar merah untuk dipaketkan

"A-aku? Kenapa tidak kau saja? aku malu jika harus bertemu orang banyak, apalagi di gedung perusahaan besar kayak gitu"

"Ahk, kau ini, ingat aku bos disini, kau kan pegawaiku, walaupun kita sahabat, tetap saja di toko kau adalah pegawai yang harus terima diperintah"

"Kau kejam sekali"

"Sakura-chan, sekali-kali kau yang mengantar tidak apa-apakan, aku capek untuk hari ini"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Yosh! semua mawar sudah kelar, ini antarkan cepat" Kata Ino memotong kalimat Sakura dan bergegas menyuruh Sakura membawa 100 mawar itu.

"Ino.." kata Sakura dengan wajah memelas, masih mematung di depan pintu toko.

"Sudah sana cepat, tipnya buat kau saja ya, hati-hati dijalan" senyum lebar dari Ino dan tidak memperdulikan kalimat-kalimat Sakura selanjutnya.

"uhh, Dasar kau Ino pig!" kesal Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Ino sudah berteman sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku Sekolah dasar, setelah mereka kuliah, mereka berdua memilih untuk tinggal jauh dari rumah, namun tempat tinggal mereka berbeda, Ino lebih memilih tinggal di tokonya, sedangkan Sakura tinggal di kost-kostan. Setelah mereka selesai kuliah, mereka akan langsung membuka toko, walaupun itu memang toko bunga milik Ino. Setelah lumayan jauh mendayung sepedanya, kini sakura sudah berada di sebuah gedung pencakar langit, yang tinggi banget. Disekelilingnya terlihat tempat itu begitu mewah dengan tatanan pohon yang rindang dan besar, rumput-rumputnya pun tertata rapi, dan air mancur yang cukup luas, mirip kolam renang menurut Sakura. Sakura bergegas melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk, sekedar mencari ruangan yang ditujuh dia pun menanyakannya di resepsionis.

"A-annoo... selamat siang, apa benar ini perusahaan uchiha?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara sedikit bergetar

"Iya, benar, anda mau cari siapa?" jawab resepsionis dengan sebuah senyum ramahnya,

"Sa-saya dari toko bunga Yamanaka, ingin mengantarkan pesanan bunga ini untuk seseorang yang bernama, tuan Itachi Uchiha"

"Oh. Apa anda sudah punya janji dengan tuan Itachi?" Tanyanya ramah, umurnya mungkin agak tua dari Sakura namun wajahnya masih begitu muda, nona Anko yang bekerja sebagai resepsionis itu memang selalu ramah pada siapa pun.

"Sudah, tadi pagi tuan Itachi menelpon toko kami dan meminta untuk segera di antarkan ke alamat ini" kata Sakura dan memperlihatkan selembar kertas yang bertuliskan alamat perusahaan Uchiha lengkap dengan ruangan Itachi.

"Baiklah, anda tinggal lurus saja dari sini, naik lift yang disebalah kanan ke lantai 15, setelah itu dari lift belok kanan lurus saja, ruangan yang paling ujung dan bertuliskan direktur Uchiha, nah.. disitu tempatnya"

"Iya... terima kasih" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah membalas senyuman Anko.

.

.

.

"Setelah dari lift, ke kanan dan lurus" gumam Sakura sambil mengingat-ngingat petunjuk Anko tadi. Langkahnya sejenak terhenti saat melewati sebuah ruangan yang begitu ramai dan semuanya sibuk dengan kertas-kertas, mengangkat telpon dan yang lain terus menatap layar komputer.

_Ra-ramai sekali, aduh..., kakiku jadi membeku, aku harus bagaimana ini, apa harus berbalik dan segera pulang, bisa-bisa Ino membunuhku. Huft... aku harus bisa mengantar pesanan bunga ini._

Pikiran Sakura jadi kacau, sakura tidak terlalu menyukai keramian, dia akan langsung bingung dengan keadaan seperti itu. Sakura pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan dan terus menunduk. Beberapa jarak lagi dia sampai di depan pintu ruangan Itachi, dipercepat langkah kakinya, namun naas, tatapannya yang terus menuju lantai sambil membawa bunga-bunga mawar, dengan keras Sakura menabarak seseorang yang sedang berjalan, orang itu pun terpental dan kepalanya menabrak meja kerja.

"Hey! Apa-apaan kau! " teriak seorang gadis berambut merah dengan mengenakan kacamata hitam menatap kesal Sakura. Sakura bergegas menatap kearah suara wanita itu dan sedikit menggosok-gosokkan pantatnya yang juga mendarat keras kelantai, sedang orang yang tadi sibuk memegang kepalanya yang lumayan keras menabrak meja.

"Ma-maafkan saya" Kata Sakura dengan nada takut, di tatapnya wajah wanita yang bernama Karin itu kemudian dialihkan pandangannya ke arah orang yang tadi ditabrkanya.

"Maaf katamu! kau tahu, kau sudah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan membuat kepala tuan Sasuke menjadi Sakit!" kata Karin menaikkan volume suaranya, semua karyawan yang tadinya sibuk, kini sedang asik menonton karin perpidato dengan kasar didepan Sakura.

"Ma-maaf, saya tidak sengaja" rasanya Sakura ingin menangis, baru kali ini ada yang membentak-bentaknya dengan keras

"Kau Harus mengganti semua kekacauan ini, dengar it..."

"... diamlah Karin, kau berisik sekali" potong Sasuke sambil memperbaiki keadaannya.

"Ta-tapi tuan Sasuke, dia..."

"... Kembali ke ruanganmu, sekarang"

Karin yang terus menatap Sakura kesal berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruangannya, jelas terlihat karin begitu marah dengan kelakuan Sakura, aneh, kenapa dia yang harus ribut, padahal yang ditabrak itu Sasuke. Sakura yang masih mematung hanya menunduk malu dan merasa bersalah dengan kelakuannya tadi.

_Bodoh kau Sakura, kau sukses membuat semua orang penatap kesal dengan kelakuanmu, apalagi kau sudah menabrak orang, menjatuhkan semua bunga mawar, namun untung saja mawarnya masih bagus dan tidak rusak. loh, kenapa malah mengkhawatirkan bunganya, seharusnya orang aku tabrak -bodoh._

Sakura yang sibuk perpendapat di pikirannya tidak sadar sepasang mata onyx sedang memperhatikannya. Karyawan yang lain dengan aba-aba Sasuke segara melanjutkan kesibukan mereka. Di tatapnya gadis berambut gulali itu, kemudian Sasuke menatap bunga-bunga mawar yang jatuh, terdapat secarik kertas yang bertuliskan untuk Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dan memungut bunga-bunga mawar itu yang masih terbungkus pelastik bening.

"Apa kau akan terus berdiri disitu?" terdengar suara Bariton yang sukses menyadarkan Sakura.

"ah, a-aku, eh tidak, itu.., anoo.." kalimat Sakura menjadi kacau dan tidak beraturan, dia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan bahasa yang dikeluarkan gadis didepannya ini.

"Maaf, sudah menabrak anda" kali ini perasaan Sakura sudah mulai tenang dan kalimat yang diucapkan sudah baik dan benar,

"Ini bunga mawarmu" kata Sasuke dan menyerahkan bungkusan bunga mawar yang tadi terjatuh, Sakura segera mengambilnya dan tetap menundukkan wajahnya.

"Te-terima kasih"

"Kau ingin keruangan Itachi Uchiha?"

"Iya" jawab Sakura tegas dan kali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap orang yang ada di hadapannya. Emerlag membulat sempurna, tatapannya hanya tertujuh ke depan.

Tampan? Itu mungkin kesan pertama di mata Sakura Saat bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tentu, wajah yang begitu mempesona, kulitnya yang begitu putih dan mata onyxnya yang begitu kelam namun tidak memadamkan wajahnya yang begitu menawan. Sakura lagi-lagi mematung sampai-sampai Sasuke hanya menghela napas, bingung dengan sikap gadis ini, namun ada rasa tenang didalam hatinya saat menatap mata emerlag Sakura yang menyimpan kehangatan.

KRIIKK...  
>KRIIKKK...<p>

Mereka berdua mematung, semua karyawan kembali memperhatikan mereka. Sasuke langsung menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dan berbalik membelakangi Sakura.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruangan Itachi Uchiha"

"Eh, I-iya" Sakura kembali sadar.

Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan Itachi dan Sakura mengekor dibelakangnya. Semua karyawan kembali sibuk dan mereka sedikit tersenyum- senyum manatap wakil direktur mereka yang baru ini menatap seorang gadis agak lama.

.

.

.

TOK...TOK...TOK...

"Masuk" suara bariton lain dari arah ruangan yang didepan pintu bertuliskan kepala direktur. Sasuke masuk duluan dan disusul Sakura.

"Waah... Otouto-chan, ada apa datang ke ruanganku" goda Itachi dengan panggilan khasnya yang membuat Sasuke muntah-muntah

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikan seperti itu"

"Itu karena aku sayang padamu"

"Berhentilah atau aku bunuh kau" tatapan kesal tepat dihadapan itachi. Sakura yang mendengar hanya bisa nyengir-nyengir merinding mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

"Aku hanya bercanda, ada apa kemari?" Itachi sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat gadis yang sedari tadi diam di belakang Sasuke, "Oh, kau bawa pacar baru, ya?" goda itachi kembali. Ada-ada saja Kakak tertua Sasuke ini, dia sering sekali menjahili Sasuke dengan kata-kata yang membuat Sasuke kesal, apa lagi dengan menggoda Sasuke setiap Sasuke didekati oleh para gadis-gadis yang tergila-gila akan ketampanan Sasuke.

"Bukan, dia pegawai toko bunga yang sedang mengantarkan pesanan bunga-bunga bodohmu", kata Sasuke dengan tatapan datarnya, dan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sasuke lebih memilih bergegas keluar dari ruangan Itachi dari pada dia berdiri disitu sampai kepalanya pecah dengan semua ocehan Itachi.

"Hey. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Itachi

"Berisik" Sasuke tetap melangkahkan kakinya dan hilang dari hadapan Itachi.

"Huft... Dasar Sasuke, oh iyaa, Sampai lupa, jadi itu mawar pesananku?" Tanya Itachi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sasuke sampai lupa kalau Sakura sudah berdiri lama menunggu adanya orang yang mau mengambil pesanan bunga mawar itu.

"Iya, saya dari toko Yamanaka yang anda hubungi tadi pagi, ngomong-ngomong bunga ini mau taruh di mana?" lagi-lagi Sakura menatap orang yang ada di hadapannya. Melihat wajah Itachi yang hampir mirip dengan Sasuke Cuma wajah itachi lebih dewasa dan Sakura masih merasakan aurah ramah yang ada di Itachi, beda dengan Sasuke yang hanya ada aurah kelam dan dingin.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya, saya membutuhkan bantuanmu, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" tanya Itachi, merasa sudah sangat akrab dengan Sakura.

"Sa-sakura, nama saya Sakura, bantuan apa tuan?" kata Sakura sedikit tersipu malu,

"Nona Sakura, Saya butuh anda untuk menata bunga-bunga mawar itu kedalam vas yang ada di atas meja sana", kata Itachi sambil menunjuk meja yang diatasnya ada beberapa vas bunga.

"Tapi, saya bukan karyawan anda"

"Hahaha, tenang saja, aku akan memberimu tip untuk ini, saya butuh orang yang betul-betul bisa menatanya, kalau karyawan disini tidak ada yang bisa, dan mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, bagaiman nona Sakura?"

"Baiklah, saya akan membantu tuan"

Sakura pun mulai membuka bungkusan bunga mawar itu dan mulai menatanya kedalam vas yang tersedia.

"oh, yaa, setelah ini tolong juga antarkan di ruangan-ruangan ini" kata Itachi menujukkan beberapa ruangan yang dia tulis disecarik kertas

"Tapi saya tidak tahu ruangan-ruangn disini"

"Tenang saja, semua ruangan ini ada di lantai ini, jadi kau tinggal berjalan sesuai jalurnya saja"

"Iya"

_Aku seperti karyawan di perusahaan ini saja, harus mengatur bunga dan mengantarkannya, tapi tidak apalah, orang yang bernama Itachi ini juga sangat baik, susah juga untuk menolaknya, aku harus membantu orang, maaf Ino aku akan terlambat pulang._

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura sudah siap untuk mengantarkan bunga-bunga itu keruangan yang sudah di tunjuk Itachi sedangkan Itachi sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya.

.

.

.

Ruangan terakhir, 'Wakil direktur'

TOK...TOK...TOK

"Masuk"

"permi-si.." Tatapan Sakura agak kaget, lihat-lagi-lagi dia bertemu siapa, tentu-Sasuke,

"Ada apa?" tatapan yang begitu dingin dari Sasuke

"Maaf, saya cuma disuruh mengantarkan bunga ini oleh tuan Itachi"

_Dasar Aniki baka! Kenapa harus menaruh bunga di ruanganku._

"Taruh saja di atas meja" kata Sasuke tidak memperhatikan Sakura dan sibuk dengan komputernya.

"Iya" Kata Sakura dan bergegas keluar.

Akhirnya pekerjaannya sebagai karyawan dadakan selesai juga, lumayan Itachi memberinya tip agak banyak, saat Sakura menolaknya, Itachi malah memarahinya, dengan berat hati dia harus menerima tip yang kira-kira dia bisa membeli sepeda yang bermerek mahal, menurutnya itu terlalu banyak, namun Sakura susah untuk menolaknya karena Itachi sedikit memarahinya padahal itu Cuma akal-akalan itachi supaya Sakura mau meneriam uang tip itu. Setelah sampai di toko Yamanaka, kali ini Ino yang meledak-meledak karena hampir 3 jam menunggu Sakura kembali dari mengantar barang. Padahal setahu Ino tidak mungin selama itu kalau hanya mengantarkan barang. Sakura dengan susah payah menenangkan Ino dan menceritakan semua kejadian yang telah Sakura lalui.

.

.

.

Itachi Uchiha, tepat. Dia biang kerok dari semua kekesalan Sasuke. Setelah Sakura melakukan pekerjaannya yang kemaren, Itachi jadi punya ide untuk menyuruh Sakura mengantar bunga segar tiap paginya diruangan Sasuke. Sakura yang awalnya menolak namun Ino yang semangat menyuruh Sakura, akhirnya Sakura menyetujuinya, Sakura kalah dari Ino yang jelas-jelas adalah bosnya. Bertemu pandang, setiap harinya Sakura harus menunduk malu setiap kali mengantarkan bunga ke ruangan Sasuke. Sasuke yang kesal terus-terusan marah di depan Itachi, Itachi hanya acuh dengan semua omelan Sasuke, lama kelamaan Sasuke menjadi malas dan membiarkan Aniki bakanya itu. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengantar bunga-bunga itu?" Sasuke yang setiap harinya diam kali ini ngakat bicara.

"Maaf, saya Cuma di suruh"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sakura"

"Berapa yang Itachi bayar, sampai kau mau terus mengantar bunga-bunga bodoh itu"

Sakura hanya terdiam, dia sibuk mengatur bunga dan tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang seakan-akan ingin membalas Kakaknya itu. Perasaan Sasuke mulai gelisa, tiba-tiba saja muncul rasa ingin terus menatap Sakura yang selalu datang di pagi hari dan terus membawakannya bunga-bunga segar, Sasuke memang membenci bunga, tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Sasuke sering mencuri pandang hanya sekedar ingin menatap Sakura. Tiap malam Sasuke selalu terbayang oleh wajah Sakura yang begitu cantik dan matannya yang begitu menenangkan jika ditatap. Yaa, akibat Aniki bakanya itu, Sasuke jadi jatuh hati pada Sakura. Sakura juga begitu, dia jadi menyukai Sasuke dan mau menerima Sasuke, saat Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya.

* * *

><p><strong>ENDING FLASH BACK<strong>

"Pokonya aku iri padamu" teriak Ino.

Sakura hanya tertawa melihat sahabatnya yang terus bermuka masam. Sejak kejadian itu, Sasuke dan Sakura saling menyayangi hanya gara-gara ide gila Itachi.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya, semua barang sudah masuk dan sudah tertata rapi" kata Sakura dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Apa semua barang sudah kau bawa?" Tanya Sasuke, duduk di samping Sakura

"Sudah semuanya, terima kasih Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

"Tapi, apa Itachi-Nii tidak marah kalau kau meninggalkan ruanganmu?"

"Biarkan saja dia"

"Huu, selalu saja begitu, Itachi-Nii kan sangat sayang padamu"

"Dia menyebalkan"

Sakura pun hanya tertawa. Hari ini Sakura memberes-bereskan barang-barangnya dan memindahkan semuanya kerumah yang baru di beli Sasuke. Mereka akan tinggal bersama. Sasuke tidak ingin melepaskan Sakura, Dia sudah terlanjur sayang dan ingin melamar Sakura, nantinya.

"Sakura"

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aishiteru, Sakura-chan"

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun"

Wajah mereka berdua semakin dekat, di ciumnya sepintas bibir Sakura, dan kemudian dipeluknya erat-erat tubuh Sakura.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari yang menyusup masuk melalui sela-sela jendela kamar, tidak sedikit pun mengusik seseorang yang tengah tertidur pulas, di sampingnya terbaring seorang gadis berambut pink. Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap seluruh ruangan dan berakhir di sampingnya. Sakura tersenyum lembut melihat Sasuke yang masih tertidur, tertidur bagaikan malaikat.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo bangun", Kata Sakura sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke, Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, Sasuke tetap menutup matanya.

"Uuh, ayo bangun, kau akan telat kerja dan dimarahi Itachi-nii"

"Aku tidak peduli" Kata Sasuke, namun tetap pada posisi tidurnya, tidak ingin membuka matanya, tangan Sakura yang tadinya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, kini digenggamnya erat ke dadanya. Sakura menarik tangannya dan mendorong sasuke sampai terjatuh kelantai

"Sakura!"

"Hahaha, itu karena kau tidak mau bangun, cepat mandi"

Sakura bergegas bangun dan menuju dapur, Sasuke berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap kekantor.

"Mau aku antar?" tanya sasuke disela serapan paginya

"Tidak usah, aku akan naik sepeda saja ke toko"

"Hn"

"Jangan cemberut, kau harus segera ke kantor"

Senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajah Sakura mampu membuat Sasuke sedikit _Blushing_, sarapan pagi yang mereka lalui berdua begitu hangat.

* * *

><p><strong>Di toko bunga Yamanaka<strong>

Wajah Sakura mulai pucat dan keringat bercucuran dipelipisnya

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Ino cemas melihat Sakura yang tetap menata bunga namun tangannya agak gemetaran.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin Cuma lelah"

"Apa kau tidak periksa ke dokter?"

"Tidak perlu, aku sungguh baik-baik saja"

"Kau ini keras kepala, hari ini tutup toko dulu, kita kerumah Sakit"

"Tapi, pekerjaanku masih banyak"

"Jangan membuatku marah Sakura"

Setelah menutup toko, Ino memaksa Sakura ke rumah Sakit.

"Segeralah operasi" Kata seorang Dokter yang bernama Tsunade

"Apa! Operasi?" Mata Ino membulat sempurna, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar barusan, Sakura hanya menunduk dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Iya, teman anda mengidap penyakit kanker payudara, jika tidak segera di operasi Kankernya akan menyebar dan menyebabkan kematian"

"I-ini tidak mungkin, Sakura, apa kau menyembunyikan ini?"

"Maaf, Ino"

Rasanya Ino ingin sekali menangis mendengar semuanya, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, Ino masih tidak bisa percaya. Sahabatnya akan menderita penyakit seperti itu.

"Untuk sementara, minumlah obat-obatan ini, minggu depan anda harus berada dirumah sakit untuk persiapan operasi"

"Iya, terima kasih dokter"

Dalam perjalanan menuju toko Ino tertunduk lesu. Bagaimana tidak, sahabat yang dianggapnya seperti saudara sendiri harus menanggu beban yang berat. Sewaktu-waktu nyawa Sakura bisa saja melayang jika tidak segera di obati. Sakura yang sejak tadi memperhatikan sikap Ino mulai angkat bicara.

"Ino, kau kenapa?"

"Sakura, Apa kau sudah beri tahu Sasuke?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak, aku tidak mau melihatnya sedih, lihat saja mukamu, kusut begitu, bagaimana dengan Sasuke"

"Tapi, tetap saja dia harus tahu"

"Iya, akan aku beritahu dia. Tapi, aku butuh waktu yang tepat, sudahlah, jangan murung begitu" kata Sakura dengan wajahnya yang tetap ceria

.

.

Beberapa hari sebelum waktu pengobatan Sakura. Sakura sedang terlihat merenung di ruang tamu. Majalah yang ada di depannya hanya menutup wajahnya, pikiran Sakura melayang entah kemana.

"Sakura" Sapa Sasuke

"Sa-sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura Kaget, dilipatnya majalah itu dan di simpan rapi di bawah meja. Sasuke berjalan menuju Sakura dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kau tidak ke toko Ino?"

"Tidak, hari ini waktu istirahat"

"Hn"

"Sasuke, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan"

"Apa?"

"Kita putus saja"

"Putus? Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan kata-kata Sakura barusan, tatapannya tetap tenang namun dalam hatinya kacau, Sasuke tidak bisa menerima kata-kata 'putus' dari Sakura.

"A-aku ingin menyudahi hubungan kita" kata Sakura dan tidak ingin menatap mata Sasuke, dipalingkan wajahnya kearah lantai.

"Kenapa? "

"..."

Sakura terdiam dan tidak merespon setiap pertanyaan Sasuke, Sakura bergegas membereskan baju-bajunya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar, langkahnya terhenti, ketika sebuah tangan kekar menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Jawab aku Sakura"

"Maafkan aku" kata Sakura dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sasuke, genggaman Sasuke melonggar dan Sakura berjalan keluar. frustasi, itu yang di alami Sasuke sekarang, tidak semudah itu dia melepaskan Sakura yang jelas-jelas adalah orang yang paling di sayanginya. Di dalam kamar Sasuke hanya termenung menatap keluar jendela.

"Sakura" gumamnya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur yang biasa Sakura tempati

.

.

.

"Apa! Kau ini bodoh sekali, kenapa harus minta putus!" teriak Ino

"Maaf, aku Cuma tidak ingin dia kecewa dan terus-terusan bersedih"

"Aku tidak bisa terima ini, cepat kembali pada Sasuke, aku antar kau sekarang"

"Ino, tidak usah, dia akan lebih sedih lagi kalau mendengar keadaanku seperti ini"

"Tapi Sakura...hiks" kali ini Ino tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Ino menangis melihat sahabatnya itu, di peluknya dengan erat Sakura, merasa tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau aku tinggal lebih lama, Sasuke akan tahu, dan itu akan membuatnya terluka, tenanglah Ino, semua akan baik-baik saja"

"I-iya.., hiks.."

"Besok aku sudah harus di rumah sakit, temani aku kesana yaa, ingat jangan bilang hal ini pada Sasuke"

"Iya, baiklah, aku akan diam ini demi kau"

"Terima Kasih, Ino"

* * *

><p>TOK...TOK...TOK...<p>

"Masuk"

Itachi berjalan masuk keruangan Sasuke, Sasuke tidak begitu peduli dengan kedatangan Itachi, matanya sibuk di depan komputer. Itachi berjalan menuju kursi dan didudukinya kursi yang ada di depan meja Sasuke.

"Kau sibuk sekali"

"Jangan menggangguku"

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu, ngomong-ngomong kau tidak pernah mengajak Sakura lagi, sekali-kali ajaklah dia kerumah"

"Aku putus dengannya"

"Apa? Putus? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Sakura yang memutuskanku"

"Apa kalian ada masalah?"

"Tidak"

"lalu?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Ceritakan padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantu"

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak tahu apa-apa, tiba-tiba saja Sakura bilang putus dan pergi dari rumah"

"Ini aneh, Kalian tidak mungkin putus, Sakura itu betul-betul menyanyangimu, pasti ada yang dia sembunyikan"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin memaksanya"

"Matamu berbohong, kau tetap mencintainya,kan?''

"..."

"Aku yakin kalian tidak akan terpisahkan"

"..."

Sasuke hanya terdiam, tidak ingin mengobrol apapun tentang Sakura, hatinya sakit, terasa begitu perih, yang di katakan Itachi semua benar, Sasuke tetap mencintainya, Dan Sasuke tahu kenapa Sakura tidak menatapnya saat mengatakan putus karena ada sesuatu yang Sakura sembunyikan, sesuatu yang tidak ingin dikatakan Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>(Skiptime)<strong>

2 bulan berlalu sejak pasca operasi, Sakura merasa kondisi tubuhnya mulai membaik. Di tatapnya langit-langit kamar rumah sakit, seketika wajah Sasuke yang muncul dipikirannya.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun, aku merindukanmu" air matanya pun menetes, terasa perih dihatinya, Sakura sudah siap dengan ini, dia siap jika suatu saat nanti dia akan kehilangan Sasuke, mengambil resiko untuk menjauh dari Sasuke, padahal hatinya menolak dengan semua hal yang Sakura ucapkan kepada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana keadaan anda nona Sakura" tanya dokter Tsunade saat memasuki kamar Sakura

"Sepertinya sudah sembuh, tidak pernah merasakan lebih baik dari ini"

"Baguslah, apa hari ini kau ingin keluar atau masih ingin dirumah sakit?"

"Aku ingin segera keluar"

Selama menanggung sakitnya, rambut sakura yang dulunya panjang sepinggang, kini rambutnya tak sepanjang dulu, rambut indah Sakura rontok akibat penyakitnya, dan sekarang sudah tumbuh namun panjangnya Cuma 11 centi. Dipandangnya lekat-lekat wajahnya di cermin dan dirapikan rambutnya. Di toko bunga Yamanaka, Ino sedang sebuk menata bunga-bunga segar yang baru datang, Terdengar bunyi lonceng pintu yang menandakan ada pembeli yang datang, Ino bergegas menghampiri seseorang yang baru masuk itu.

"Selamat Siang, Tuan- Sasuke" Ino kaget setengah mati, yang datang adalah Sasuke,

"Aku mencari Sakura"

"Sakura tidak ada", kata Ino dan kembali sibuk menata bunga"

"Kau tahu dia dimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Ino, aku mohon, Sakura dimana?"

"Sakura... Sa-sakura, dia... sudah 2 bulan ini tidak bekerja lagi"

"Tidak bekerja? Kenapa?"

"Dia...Di-dia" Ino bingung harus mengatakan apa kepada Sasuke, janjinya kepada Sakura untuk menutup mulut membuat Ino sesak, dia harus memberitahukan Sasuke. "Baiklah, kita bicara diluar"

.

.

.

"Mungkin sekarang dia sudah keluar dari rumah Sakit, sebulan yang lalu Sakura menjalani operasi pengangkatan kanker, Sakura memutuskanmu karena hal itu, dia pergi dan tidak ingin membuatmu sakit, hiks" tangisan Ino pecah, Ino menceritakan semua hal yang menimpah Sakura. Sasuke hanya terdiam, ternyata selama ini Sakura menyembunyikan penyakitnya, Sasuke merasa legah dengan hal yang sebenarnya, Sakura memutuskannya karena penyakitnya, bukan karena orang ketiga atau perasaan Sakura memudar kepadanya

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahukanku yang sebenarnya"

"Aku mohon kembalilah kepada Sakura, dia masih mencintaimu, bahkan sangat"

"Hn, aku tahu itu"

* * *

><p>Sebuah puncak pegunungan yang tinggi, sakura sedang menikmati udara pagi yang sejuk. Setelah Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit tempat yang ingin didatanginya adalah pegunungan yang sering dia dan Sasuke kunjungi.<p>

"Tempat ini tetap indah dan udaranya begitu sejuk, aku kangen kesini" kata Sakura sambil berjalan-jalan dan melihat-lihat pemandangan yang terdapat ditempat itu, embun pagi yang masih terdapat di dedaunan, dan kabut yang mengelilingi beberapa bukit yang jauh disana.

"Huft, Sasuke-kun" gumam Sakura saat mengingat wajah sasuke yang selalu membawanya ketempat itu.

"Aku disini"

Sontak Sakura kaget mendengar suara bariton yang tidak asing ditelinganya, dibalikkan badannya kearah suara yang berasal dari belakangnya. Mata emerlgnnya membulat sempurna menatap mata onxy yang tepat berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sa..su..ke" yang dirasakan sakura kini rasa rindu yang betul-betul mendalam, namun Sakura hanya tertunduk tidak ingin menatap seseorang yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama, rindu akan kehadirahannya.

"Kau sering ketempat ini yaa?" tanya Sasuke, membuka pembicaraan

"Hmm, tidak, aku baru kesini lagi", kata Sakura sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Pulanglah", bujuk Sasuke dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura

"Maaf, aku sudah bilang ini berakhir,kan?"

"Tidak untukku"

"Kau tidak perlu menemuiku lagi"

"Ino sudah menceritakan semuanya, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu hanya karena keadaanmu" tegas Sasuke. Sakura hanya terdiam dan semakin menundukkan wajahnya, "Sebaiknya kau pergi, jangan mengharapkan aku lagi"

"Aku tidak akan pergi, jika kau tidak ikut"

"Pergilah! Aku tidak pantas untukmu, aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi"

"Tidak akan, aku akan tetap bersamamu, apapun yang terjadi padamu"

"Kau bodoh Sasuke! Masih banyak gadis yang lebih baik untukmu..." Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura, Sakura yang memberontak mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, namun nihil Sasuke memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Aku mohon, kembalilah, aku akan bersamamu, aku tidak peduli dengan keadaanmu sekarang, bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu" bujuk Sasuke lagi. Sakura hanya terdiam dan kini tidak memberontak, perlahan Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke dan menangis dipelukkannya

"Maaf. Aku cuma tidak ingin kau sedih dengan keadaanku, aku juga tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk dan..."

"Cukup, jangan katakan apapun lagi, aku ingin kau ikut aku pulang dan jangan pergi dari sisiku lagi" potong Sasuke dan melonggarkan pelukannya, Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap lekat-lekat mata onxy yang kelam di hadapannya kemudian mengangguk pelan dan kembali memeluk Sasuke, terlihat semburat merah di wajah Sasuke. Sakura hanya tersenyum dipelukan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura kembali tinggal bersama Sasuke dan bekerja lagi di toko bunga Yamanaka, Sakura sempat kesal dengan Ino karena menceritakan semuanya kepada Sasuke, namun Sakura juga berterima kasih, karena Ino, Sakura bisa kembali lagi dengan Sasuke, orang yang sangat dia cintainya. Beberapa bulan berlalu, Sakura menjalani kehidupannya dengan harmonis, mereka berdua sudah seperti suami-istri, hanya ada canda dan tawa diantara keduanya. Beberapa minggu kemudian, tiba-tiba penyakit Sakura kambuh lagi, Sasuke yang sedang bekerja bergegas pulang dan melarikan Sakura kerumah sakit.

* * *

><p><strong>Dirumah Sakit<strong>

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun, uhuk..uhuk" Kata Sakura yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit, ditatapnya Sasuke yang sedang duduk

sambil terus memegang tangan Sakura.

"Beristirahatlah, jangan banyak bicara dulu"

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa, sakitnya sudah hilang kok" kata Sakura dan tetap terseyum walaupun wajahnya pucat. Ayah Sakura segera datang setelah mendengar kabar dari Sasuke. Sakura hanya memiliki ayah, ibunya sudah meninggal saat Sakura berumur 5 tahun dikarenakan penyakit yang sama yang dialami Sakura sekarang, terlihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut putihnya yang panjang dan diikat kebelakang, berjalan masuk keruangan Sakura

"Sakura", sapanya lembut dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Sakura, Sasuke kemudian berdiri dan mempersilahkan Ayah Sakura yang bernama Jiraiya itu untuk duduk.

"Too-san, kau datang, apa hari ini tidak bekerja?"

"Too-san minta izin untuk menemuimu"

"Terima kasih too-san, aku sekarang tidak apa-apa"

"Iya, too-san bisa lihat, oh, iya, Sasuke aku ingin bicara denganmu"kata Jiraiya dan berjalan mendahului Sasuke, Sakura hanya tersenyum menatap Sasuke dan Ayahnya keluar.

"Terima kasih, sudah menjaga Sakura selama ini, tapi, apa kau tidak apa-apa dengan keadaan Sakura sekarang ini?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, sudah kewajibanku untuk menjaganya selama jauh dari anda, namun, walaupun keadaanya seperti itu aku akan tetap bersamanya" tegas Sasuke

"Hmm, baiklah itu adalah pendapatmu, jagalah Sakura, buatlah dia bahagia, Cuma kau harapannya" kata Jiraiya dan menahan isak tangisnya.

"Tentu Paman, aku akan membahagiakannya"

Setelah menjalani pemeriksaan dan mengobatan di rumah Sakit, kondisi Sakura mulai membaik lagi, namun pemeriksaan Sakura menyatakan kondisinya semakin buruk, umur Sakura tinggal 1 bulan lagi, mendengar hal itu Sasuke dan Jiraiya sangat terpukul dan merasa sesak di dada.

.

.

.

"Ohayo" Sapa Sasuke yang baru saja masuk keruangan Sakura

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun" balasnya dengan wajah ceria, sambil menyisir rambutnya yang kini agak panjang. "Lihatlah, rambut semakin panjang ya, kalau setahun kedepannya mungkin sudah lebih panjang" sambung Sakura. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan berjalan menghampiri ranjang Sakura dan duduk disisi ranjang

"Hn, tentu"

"Setiap hari kau menjengukku, apa pekerjaanmu tidak berantakan?", kata Sakura dan berhenti menyisir rambutnya

"Aku cuti"

"Hee, cuti? Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Cuti untuk menjengukmu"

"Baka! Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, jangan sering-sering datang menjengukku, sebaiknya kau urus pekerjaanmu"

"Hn"

"Ahk, respon macam apa itu" kata Sakura sambil membuang mukanya. Sasuke yang melihatnya, hanya tersenyum menatap Sakura. walaupun harus kena marah dari Sakura, Sasuke tetap akan menjenguknya setiap hari. Setiap hari Sakura hanya menghabiskan waktunya berada diruangannya, walaupun jenuh, Sakura tetap ceria, Sasuke setiap hari menemaninya sampai Sakura tertidur dan barulah Sasuke akan pulang.

* * *

><p><strong>Perusahaan Uchiha<strong>

Semua kertas-kertas yang bertumpuk hanya membuat Sasuke memijat pelan pelipisnya, di tatapnya sebuah foto, foto dirinya bersama Sakura saat kencan pertama mereka. Rasanya moment yang sudah lewat kembali terekam dalam pikiran Sasuke.

"Kau tidak menjenguk Sakura?" Kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk dan berjalan menduduki kursi yang ada di depan Sasuke.

"Beberapa menit lagi aku kan kesana"

"Oh, sampaikan salamku yaa, hmm, sedikit info, too-san memanggilmu kerumah"

"Hn"

* * *

><p><strong>Kediaman Uchiha<strong>

Terlihatlah sebuah ruangan yang begitu mewah, padaha Cuma ruang tamu, namun sofa krem dan beberapa guci mahal tertata rapi disudut ruangan itu, ada juga beberapa vas bunga yang indah dengan tatanan bunga segar setiap hari diganti, diruangan itu dua orang sedang berbicara serius, seorang wanita yang lumayan tua namun masih tetap cantik menghampiri kedua orang itu dan duduk di samping laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya, Fugaku Uchiha dan Istrinya Mikoto Uchiha.

"Mana Sakura-chan? sudah lama sekali dia tidak datang kerumah" tanya Mikoto, Ibu Sasuke sangat menyayangi Sakura, sejak awal dikenalkan oleh Sasuke, Mikoto langsung senang sekali dan menganggap Sakura sebagai putrinya. Sedangkan Fugaku Ayahnya, masih belum terlalu menerima Sakura.

"Maaf, Kaa-san, Sakura sekarang dirumah sakit"

"Apa dirumah sakit!, apa yang terjadi pada Sakura-chan?" Tanya Mikoto, khawatir mendengar ucapan Sasuke

"Sakura mengidap penyakit kanker, dan kini kankernya sudah menyebar ke tulangnya, waktunya untuk hidup pun..." Sasuke hanya terrdiam tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan menghela napa perlahan "tidak lama lagi" sambungnya dan sedikit pengalihkan pandangannya, Mikoto yang mendengarnya hanya menutup mulut dan air matanya sedikit tergenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Gadis itu tidak akan lama bersamamu" kata Ayah Sasuke dengan sikap acuhnya.

"Aku akan selalu bersamanya sampai harinya tiba"

"biarkan saja gadis itu dan kembalilah ke rumah"

"Ayah! Jangan ngomong seperti itu" protes Mikoto

"Ini keputusanku, terserah too-san mau bilang apa, aku tidak akan pulang" kata Sasuke dan bergegas pergi. Begitulah Ayah dan anak, mereka berdua tidak pernah akur dan satu pikiran, Mikoto hanya pasrah melihat keduanya.

.

.

.

Tinggal seminggu, kini kondisi Sakura kembali parah, obat penahan nyeri sudah tidak mampan lagi dengan tubuhnya, Sakura terus-terusan batuk, kondisi tubuhnya melemah, Sakura hanya terus-terusan terbaring, dan Sasuke yang menemaninya selalu mengusap pelan punggung Sakura. Setelah Sakura tertidur, Sasuke tidak juga beranjak dari sisi ranjang, Sasuke tetap menemani Sakura, sepertinya Sasuke tidak akan pulang.

_Kau akan merindukanku, pasti_

_Maaf tidak bersamamu selamanya, _

_Aku ingkar janji,_

_Tersenyumlah, _

_Sekali saja, senyum terakhir yang akan aku lihat darimu_

_Mungkin cinta kita terlalu indah_

_Sampai-sampai tuhan menjemputku duluan,_

_Hahahaha_

_Itu lucu, mungkin saja,_

_Aku senang bisa bersamamu,_

_Jangan bersedih lagi, _

_Aku..._

_Aku..._

_Aku... akan selalu bersamamu_

_Di hati_

_Hatimu, _

_Sayonara, Sasuke-kun_

_Aishiteru..._

_..._

_**~END~**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Huuaaa..., cerita macam apa ini, aneh dan alurnya terlalu cepat, EYDnya kacau, Alur ceritanya juga tidak jelas *plaplak duaarrr..., *suram dipojokkan<p>

Maaf, ceritanya jelek, masih abal-abal menulis, *hantam kepala sendiri ketembok

Sasuke : Oii..., Sakuranya kenapa begitu! *protes

Author : Hn, *sok cuek (dalam hati : love you Sasuke-kun)

Sasuke : dasar author baka! *chidori

Author : *sebelum tewas ini kata-kata terakhir saya, TOLONG DI REVIEW yaah..., *dihujani kunai


End file.
